The present invention generally relates to a smart card connector, and particularly to a low profile smart card connector having a metal shell which can prevent deformation of an inserted smart card.
Portable data processors such as mobile phones, portable computers and digital cameras are commonly used in public. However, the compact dimensions of such processors limit the amount of data capable of being stored therein. Thus, a smart card connector for providing electrical connection between a processor and a smart card is required to expand the memory and functional ability of the processor.
The related prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,255 and 5,653,610. When a smart card is inserted into the smart card connector, upwardly flexing terminals mounted therein press against the smart card thereby deforming the smart card. In addition, a smart card received in the smart card connector is likely to move transversely whereby unstable signals are generated. A top cover of the smart card connector is usually manufactured by injection molding. To maintain a desirable strength, the top cover must have a large thickness thereby increasing an overall height of the smart card connector. Furthermore, the plastic top cover cannot provide an electromagnetic shielding effectiveness to the connector. Finally, since the cover totally covers an upper side of the connector, an access to an inside of the connector to proceed a repair of an electrical component mounted on a circuit board within the connector cannot be done without removing the cover from the connector.